My first time for your birthday
by Lowelie
Summary: Sakura sort avec Ino depuis six mois. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de sa blonde, mais malgré ça, elle ne sait pas quoi lui offrir. Tenten s'en mêle, et Sakura se décide. "-Je suis ton cadeau d'anniversaire Ino !"


**Note de l'auteure : **à la base, cet OS devait sortir le 23 septembre, jour de l'anniversaire d'Ino. Maiiiiis un petit contre temps m'en a empêcher. Cet OS a été écrit pour des amis qui me l'on commander. J'espère qu'il vous plaira les garçons ! (Et aux filles qui passeraient par là aussi !) !

Ps : c'est mon premier lemon Yuri,j'espère qu'il sera bien ! Sans oublier mon avertissement général : cet Os n'ayant pas été corrigé (oui, je sais, je suis nul), il risque d'y avoir des fautes d'orthographe, après tout, je suis une merde en français :3 ! N'y faites pas trop attention ;)

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>My first time for your birthday.<span>**_

Elle était là, affalé sur une table en dehors du réfectoire. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui faire plaisir en ce 23 septembre, l'anniversaire de sa belle. Elle soupirait encore et encore. Une ombre se fit présente, et elle ouvra les yeux, souriant tendrement à la personne qui vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe Sakura ?

La brune en face d'elle avait un sourire tellement éblouissant que la rose ne put que se sentir mieux.

-Ça va faire six moi que je suis avec Ino, et aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire. Elle soupira, je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir. Aide-moi Tenten !

Tenten était la meilleure amie de Sakura. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré au collège, les deux jeunes filles étaient rarement séparées. Quand elle apprit pour l'homosexualité de son amie, elle fut très compréhensive, ce qui avait rendu notre Sakura très heureuse. Et malgré ce qu'elle croyait, tous ses amis étaient d'accord et l'accepter comme elle était. Enfin, elle savait que ses deux meilleurs amis auraient compris, après tout, qui ne sait pas encore sur cette planète que Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki sont ensemble ? Personne. Il n'y a qu'à voir les galoches qu'ils se roulent à la pause de dix heure pour comprendre. Elle soupira une énième fois.

-Pourquoi pas lui offrir ta première fois ?

La rose se releva, et regarda son amie droit dans les yeux, le rouge aux joues. Tente-t-elle, avait sur ses lèvres un sourire malicieux, et s'était adossée sur la paume de sa main droite. Cette dernière rigola un petit peu avant de reprendre la parole.

-Comme tu l'as dit ça va faire six moi que vous êtes ensemble. Ino n'attend que ça. Et j'en suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir. Alors pourquoi ne pas te lancer ?

Sakura baissa les yeux. Pourquoi ? Elle avait peur. Peur de décevoir Ino. Mais surtout, elle avait peur de faire quelque chose qui lui déplaise. Quoique, on peut dire que ce qui la terrifie le plus finalement était de faire ça première fois. Après tout, elle n'avait encore jamais commis le péché de chair, et encore moins avec une fille ! Et puis, comment le faisait-on avec une fille ? Elle avait peur d'explorer l'inconnue, et malgré le nombre incalculable de fois qu'elle avait freiné les ardeurs de sa compagne, celle-ci était toujours compréhensive et disait qu'elle attendrait.

Mais elle savait au fond d'elle, que malgré ce que la blonde disait, elle ne l'attendrait pas éternellement. Elle l'aimait, mais cette peur la bloquée. Pourtant, Ino pouvait être douce, et elle était sûre qu'elle ne se jetterait pas sur elle comme un fauve. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle espérer au plus profond d'elle.

-Elle ne te mangera pas, tu sais ?

La rose releva sa tête vers son amie, mais ne put soutenir son regard.

-Regarde-moi Sakura. La jeune interpeller fit ce qui lui était demandé, Ino est une fille géniale, elle ne fera rien qui pourrait te faire du mal, et en aucun cas, elle sera brusque avec toi ! Alors lance toi, et au pire, tu t'excuseras si tu ne peux pas. Et puis elle t'aime et tu l'aimes, alors où est le mal que de passer à l'acte ?

Tenten sourit à son amie, et Sakura lui rendit. Elle avait raison après tout. Ino comprendrait si au final, elle ne voulait pas. C'était déjà arriver, et puis l'amour qu'elle ressent pour la blonde, elle ne l'avait jamais ressentit, alors pourquoi elle devrait avoir peur au final. Sakura sourit et acquiesça. Elle se leva, prit son sac et salua son amie pour partir ensuite. Elle courrait, allant à l'appartement de son amie, sachant que cette dernière finissait plus tard qu'elle. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres, et après une folle course, elle entra dans l'appartement de sa petite amie. Elle se déchaussa et alla dans la salle de bains se préparer.

Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas était excitée comme ça ? Peut-être depuis sa rencontre avec Ino, voir depuis sa déclaration. Elle avait une boule au ventre, mais elle se sentait bien. Passer le cap avec elle serait la meilleure des choses. Leur première rencontre s'était fait l'an dernier, quand elles étaient toutes les deux en seconde. Sakura, c'était retrouvé seule dans une classe, et la blonde, n'ayant pas d'amis à elle aussi, elle était allée vers Sakura. Elles s'étaient vite rapprochées, et grâce à elle, leur bande s'était agrandit, ayant présenter aux autres Choji et Shikamaru.

Au fur et à mesure que les semaines passer, la rose se sentait de mieux en mieux en présence de la blonde, jusqu'au point où elle en était devenue jalouse quand d'autres filles s'approchaient d'Ino. Cela l'avait choqué plus qu'autre chose, mais elle ne s'y était pas attardé, se disant que comme elles s'étaient rapidement rapprochées, c'était un sentiment normal. Mais cette sensation, c'était accentué, un trois mois après, dans les vestiaires du gymnase. Quand elle avait vu Ino en sous-vêtements, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rougir et de sentir une vague de chaleur monter en elle.

Elle s'était alors effondrée, en comprenant les sentiments qu'elle avait pour la blonde. Enfin, « sentiments » était encore un bien grand mot à cette époque. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'Ino l'attirait sexuellement. Ça lui avait fait bizarre, après tout, la seule expérience qu'elle avait eue dans son domaine, c'était un premier baisé qu'elle avait eu avec Naruto. Elle lui avait demandé de l'embrasser pour découvrir ce que c'était, et surtout pour être sûr d'avoir donné son premier baisé à quelqu'un de bien.

Évidemment, ce dernier était contre au départ, mais Sakura savait toucher là où il fallait pour convaincre les gens, et c'est comme ça qu'elle a pu soutirer à Naruto un baiser. Cette expérience avait été bénéfique pour elle, car elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait rien ressentit. Non, rien. Même pas une petite lueur d'excitation ou encore de bien être. Elle s'était mise à se questionner. Aimait-elle réellement les garçons ? Où est-ce qu'elle n'avait rien ressentit parce qu'elle aimait les filles, et dans ce cas-là, plus particulièrement Ino ?

Ça l'avait perturbé, mais la réponse à cette question lui été rapidement venue, quand Ino lui avait avoué son homosexualité, et qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un. Ce jour-là, elle lui avait souri, et l'avait félicité, mais le soir venu, Tenten avait dû la ramasser à la petite cuillère. Elle se sentait détruite, brisée, elle n'avait jamais encore eu si mal, et là, elle s'était rendue compte que oui, elle aimait les filles et que non seulement, les sentiments qu'elle avait pour la blonde étaient beaucoup plus qu'amicaux.

Elle en avait plus souffert qu'autre chose, car face à cette révélation, elle ne savait pas comment c'est ami pourraient le prendre. Elle allait de plus en plus mal après ça. Le bonheur de la blonde la faisait se sentir de plus en plus mal, un jour se fut trop, quand Ino lui avait parlé une énième fois de sa petite amie, elle avait explosé et avait laissé ses larmes coulées de ses yeux verts sur ses joues claires. Malgré tout ce que la blonde essayait de faire pour la consoler, Sakura ne faisait que pleurer encore plus. Et la rose s'était enfuie lâchement, percutant par mégarde dans la rue, Sasuke.

Ce dernier l'avait ramené chez lui, et avait appeler son petit ami. La rose fut bien obliger de tout raconter à ses deux meilleurs amis d'enfance. Après ses révélations, Naruto n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller voir le lendemain la blonde et de lui dire sa façon de penser, avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, par là, je veux dire qu'il lui avait crié dessus en plein milieu de la cours, laissant les commères ravies d'appendre la nouvelle et d'aller la répéter à tout le monde. Face à cette révélation, elle était voir Sakura et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle lui avait révélé que ses sentiments étaient partagés.

Ce jour-là, Sakura avait ressentit une excitation sans nom et avait pleurer. Elles s'étaient mises ensemble après qu'Ino est délaissée l'autre fille et tout aller bien. Enfin, « tout aller bien », tout est relatif. Ces dernières ne cessaient de se disputer pour tout et n'importe quoi, mais ça faisait rire toute la galerie, et malgré les piques qu'elles se lançaient, la blonde était toujours là pour défendre Sakura de ceux qui oser dire que cette dernière avait un grand front. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ça qui fait son charme ? Et les voilà là aujourd'hui, aussi heureuse qu'au premier jour.

Le reflet de la rose renvoyer à la vraie Sakura son sourire tendre. Oui, elle était heureuse avec cette blondasse, et elle était fière d'être avec elle. Elle descendit dans le salon, ayant entendu la traditionnelle entrée de sa compagne et sortit de la salle de bains. À travers la fenêtre du couloir, on pouvait voir que la nuit était déjà tombée. Elle descendit les escaliers et arriva dans le salon, où sa blonde la regarda avec des yeux grands ouverts. Sakura portait une petite nuisette blanche, transparente, ayant au niveau de sa poitrine un nœud rouge.

-Bon anniversaire. Dit la rose, le rouge aux joues avec un sourire éblouissant.

La blonde était étonnée du geste de sa dénommée petite amie. Elle lâcha son sac et se jeta sur sa rose, lui volant un baisé sauvagement. Elle suça la lèvre inférieure de la personne voulant s'offrir à elle, et explora sa cavité buccale lorsque cette dernière ouvra enfin la bouche. Elle prit la taille de son aimée, et la colla à elle. La rose posa une de ses mains sur la nuque d'Ino, se rapprochant plus de son corps, et approfondissant le baisé encore plus qu'il était déjà possible. Elles se séparèrent quelques secondes après, le manque d'air faisant son apparition. Elles étaient toutes deux haletantes.

-Sakura...

La blonde vint caresser de son pouce la joue de sa dulcinée, un regard hésitant. Mais Sakura se dégagea de son étreinte et prit son poignet, et tira la blonde jusqu'à sa chambre où elle s'allongea, tirant Ino sur elle.

-Je suis ton cadeau pour ton anniversaire Ino.

-Oui mais e-

-Je t'arrête. Je suis prête, je le sais !

La rose sourit tendrement, ce qui valut un soupir à la blonde. Une fois sûr que sa bien-aimée ne se résigne pas, elle s'attaqua de nouveau à ses lèvres, qu'elle mordait sans aucune hésitation pour obliger sa belle à ouvrir ses lèvres à la saveur cerise qui l'enivrait temps. Elle entama une danse sensuelle et sauvage avec la langue de la rose, rapprochant leurs corps en même temps, voulant avoir tout contre elle, les formes que sa rose lui offrait ce soir. Cette dernière commençait déjà à soupirer d'aise dans leurs baiser, et la blonde délaissa ses lèvres, attrapant de sa main un de ses seins qu'elle malaxa à travers le tissu, faisant se cambrer Sakura de plaisir.

Elle prit entre ses dents la tendre chère de cou de sa belle, qu'elle mordilla et aspira, lui laissant après son passage une grande marque violette, lui prouvant son appartenance. Elle détacha le nœud de Sakura, enlevant sa nuisette, et la rose fit de même avec sa blonde, les laissant toutes deux admiraient le corps de l'autre. Sakura attira contre elle Ino, voulant sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne, et la chaleur que son corps émaner en cet instant. Elle donna un bref baisé à la blonde, qui commença à descendre plus bas, embrassant sa poitrine, mordillant ses tétons qui devenait dure face au traitement que la blonde lui procurait.

Des gémissements se firent entendre, ce qui excita de plus en plus Ino, qui commencer à sentir ses muscles vaginaux devenir dure. Elle continua ça traverser, laissant sa main droite pétrir le sein droit de Sakura. Elle lécha son corps, le mordillant quelque fois, laissant apparaître à travers le sillon humide qu'elle crée, des suçons dont elle était fière. Elle n'arrêta pas sa folle course, descendant toujours plus bas, jusqu'à l'intimité de la jeune fille, qu'elle caressa de sa main gauche, laissant les gémissements de la rose s'intensifier.

Elle finit par l'embrasser, et par lécher le sexe chaud de l'être totalement passif en dessous d'elle. La blonde laissa sa langue parcourir l'extérieur du sexe de la rose, léchant plus avidement par moment, et finit par enrouler sa langue pour la faire rentrer dans l'intimité de Sakura. Cette dernière face à cette intrusion sortit un cri plus aigu et vint défaire de ses mains la queue-de-cheval de la fille qui lui faisait sentir de nouvelles sensations. Elle entremêla ses doigts à la chevelure dorée de la jeune fille, ne voulant pas retenir ses crie de plaisir.

Ino sentait une vague de chaleur continuer à monter en elle, et la main qui était sur le sein de la rose, accentua son pétrissage, et elle remonta sa deuxième main, faisant subir à son autre sein le même sort qu'au premier. Elle lâcha le sexe de son amante, et revint l'embrasser, collant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre et frottant ensemble leurs sexes chauds de plaisir l'un contre l'autre qui les faisaient gémir toutes les deux. Elle s'assit sur le bassin de sa rose, et la détailla. Sakura avait le rouge aux joues, et les yeux mi-clos embrumer par le plaisir.

Les halètements qu'elle expirait, refléter le plaisir qu'elle ressentait, et face à se vrai appelle à la luxure, Ino ne put se retenir. Elle reprit sauvagement les lèvres de Sakura avant de l'ais délaisser bien vite. Elle écarta les jambes de cette dernière et se plaça entrent-elles. Elle regarda Sakura et présenta devant l'entrée du sexe de la rose un doigt qu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur d'elle. La rose laissa une plainte sortir de ses lèvres, avant de laisser des sons de plaisir se faire entendre face aux va et viens de la blonde. Ino reprit possession de la poitrine de Sakura et recommença à la malaxer.

-I-Ino... P-Plus... Réussis à dire Sakura entre deux gémissements.

Sans se faire attendre, Ino rentra un doigt de plus en Sakura, qui gémit encore plus fort. La vague de chaleur en Ino devint plus grande, et ne put s'empêcher de rentrer un troisième doigt et d'entamer des va-et-vient plus rapides et surtout plus profond à l'intérieur de la jeune fille qui ne cessait de gémir son nom. Les va-et-vient d'Ino continuer, mais quand cette dernière enfonça en Sakura ses doigts une fois de plus, elle gémit plus fort, attrapant le dos de la blonde, rapprochant leurs corps humides de sueurs.

Ses muscles vaginaux se contractèrent autour des doigts de la blonde, et elle cria son nom plus fort, griffant le dos d'Ino de ses ongles limés. Ino quant à elle, voyant l'expression de pure jouissance de sa belle, ne put se retenir et jouit sur les draps de son lit. Les deux étaient haletantes, et à cause du trop-plein de fatigues que l'acte qu'elle venait de commettre lui procurait, Ino se laissa tomber sur le corps chaud de Sakura, collant leurs corps chauds une fois de plus. Leurs respirations se mélanger, et une fois qu'elles eurent repris, elles s'embrassèrent avec une passion commune que personne ne leur connaissait. Ino recouvra leurs corps de la couverture, et leur baiser se coupa.

Sakura s'endormit contre la poitrine de sa belle, avec un sourire sur son visage. Ino, quant à elle, ne put s'empêcher de regarder le visage de sa belle au bois dormant pendant un certain temps. Elle finit par s'endormir, rejoignant Sakura dans le monde de Morphée, heureuse du cadeau d'anniversaire que cette dernière venait de lui offrir. Oui, lui avoir offert sa première fois juste pour son anniversaire était le plus beau des cadeaux au monde, et surtout le plus beau qu'elle pouvait espérer.

* * *

><p>Voilà finit ! Laissez vos impressions :*<p> 


End file.
